


En el limbo

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Meditation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede ir atrás, no puede seguir siendo lo que es. Es un limbo únicamente interrumpido cuando él llega</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el limbo

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this. Sería más feliz si más gente se une a la cruzada.  
> Gracias por su lectura~

Hambre.

No es como la que sienten los humanos, pero hay algo en su cuerpo que lo reclama, al igual que las voces susurrantes —su otra mitad, el parásito o agregado en su alma. El miedo— que perforan su mente cada tanto, a veces a mitad de la noche. “Ahora, sólo un desliz, nadie lo sabrá. Lo necesitamos. Lo necesitas. Sólo uno, sólo una”. No puede callarlas, no lo enloquecen, mas toma la precaución de no pensarlo demasiado o podría llegar a conclusiones desagradables y estropear todo con el muchacho.

No se encontraba con fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a él o cualquiera de los otros guardianes, así que lo había intentado a escondidas, como si estuviera haciendo trampa con una dieta. Cruzó la noche como una serpiente silenciosa y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente —hacía mucho que no le sucedía, que ese órgano reaccionara por la culpa o similar—, se escabulló por la primera ventana abierta y sintió el tirón cuando avanzó a la cama de la criatura. Pitch giró la cabeza y lo vio suspendido en el aire, a excepción de su bastón, el cual había clavado en el suelo junto con su ropa, y con su sonrisa entre burlona e infantil (después de todo sigue teniendo algo de niño). Arqueó las cejas y negó suavemente con la cabeza, Pitch reprimió un gruñido y desapareció enseguida, rumiando lo amargo de la humillación el resto de la noche y el día siguiente, sin deseo alguno de volverle a ver la cara al jodido Jack Frost.

Así que dejó de intentar “corromper” —qué exagerado— los sueños. ¿Y qué diablos iba a hacer entonces? Ya bastante problema era subsistir sin que creyeran en él, ahora no podía ni dar un indicio. Jack no le permitía ser, pero tampoco le permitía desaparecer por completo: buscó una manera ingeniosa de mantenerlo vivo dándole de su propio temor cuando dormía, y aunque Pitch disfrutaba de jugar con eso, algo no estaba bien.

Ahora que le veían, que podía jugar con ellos, que del boca a boca se corría la voz y Jack pasaba a ser algo delante de los ojos de los demás, se había olvidado del lado de los marginados. Población: Pitch Black.

No era más el Señor de las Pesadillas, ni tampoco volvió a esa sombra borrosa de Kozmotis Pitchiner o como fuera que se llamara el tipo ese, el que a veces vislumbraba cuando dormitaba. ¿Quién o qué era allí entonces?

No lo pensaba. No quería la respuesta y seguía suspendido en ese limbo. No tenía prohibido salir de allí y si quisiera podría dejarse morir dignamente. Pero estaba ese _lado positivo_ después de permanecer en el nada-que-hacer. Y valía la pena, aunque lo admitiera entre dientes y se negara a expresárselo verbalmente al muchacho.

—Pitch… —Le oye susurrar a escondidas, como si el resto pudiera escucharlo allí.

Pitch no responde, se escurre entre las sombras de la noche y aparece detrás de Jack, ríe con malicia y pasa una mano sobre su hombro para acariciarle el mentón. Le fascina lo terso de su piel, saber que será una sensación eterna que el tiempo no puede modificar. Se encorva para rozarle la nuca con el aliento y al notar que se le erizan los mechones de ese color blanco níveo, se relame y da una mordida, succionando despacio, pasando la punta de la lengua por su piel hasta que sabe que ha quedado una marca rojiza y lo libera.

Jack suspira tenuemente ruborizado, su cuerpo se estremece apenas y se voltea, intentado recuperar su actitud pícara y despreocupada, rodea el cuello de Pitch con los brazos, los pies desnudos están a centímetros del suelo y los labios de ambos se encuentran finalmente. A Pitch le divierte cómo Jack experimenta diversas formas de besarle y en todas está su huella personal, de la experiencia que no tuvo cuando estaba vivo.

Hay dos amantes en el limbo. El más joven sorbe de los labios del otro, apegándose a su cuerpo, perdiendo el aliento dentro de su boca y cuando la temperatura se manifiesta en lo íntimo de su cuerpo, se impulsa hasta abrazar la cadera de Pitch con las piernas y adentra la lengua para acariciarle la boca. Un gemido escapa, un par de manos aprovechan para sostener al otro del trasero.

En el limbo suceden muchas cosas.

—Pitch… —le oye gemir entre jadeos y podría escucharlo toda la noche, todas las noches.

Ya no lo intenta porque lo destruiría. Se autoimpone el limbo, porque es el precio de conservarlo todo. _No les pondré un dedo encima, pero tienes que volver por mí, Jack Frost._ Un pacto implícito confirmado cada vez que se tocan.

Jack quiebra la monotonía del limbo y lo convierte en placer.


End file.
